


Late Night Dancing

by Beekeepersandmysteries



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beekeepersandmysteries/pseuds/Beekeepersandmysteries
Summary: It's basically fluff really... they dance together in the middle of the night bc they secretly adore each other but won't admit so.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Late Night Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is just fiction, none of the characters are mine etc etc... 
> 
> As always, I try hard to write correct English bc it's not my native language. But I like it a lot and want to improve my style, so pls tell me when I made any mistakes. Thanks ;)

Sometimes they were like kids- childish, vulnerable, pure. On rare occasions, when it was only the two of them; in the bookshop, in the middle of the night, throughout the centuries. 

Long after midnight had passed, they found themselves in the angels small, cozy flat above the bookshop, dancing. The world outside was dark, leaving only the two of them in the dim light of the little livingroom, warm and comfortable in each others presence. They moved to the music of the angels' old records, classics of all centuries and both remembered dancing to them before. Each record holding it's own sweet memory beneath.

Dancing was a perfect way of talking without the need to take words. Following the other ones movements, blindly trusting the other ones lead. Staying close for a while without explanation or excuses. Leaving the unspeakable unspoken. 

When the first accords of the next song started, their hands magically entwined and Crowley closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. The space between them became smaller and smaller, till the fabric of Aziraphales cardigan and Crowleys shirt barely touched. 

Aziraphale sighed, feeling the warmth spread between them.

"Angel..."

"Crowley..."

Their dance had somehow transformed into a slowly way of moving, without letting too much distance come between them. Aziraphales form perfectly fit into Crowleys', the angel thought and he felt his cheeks heaten, without exactly knowing why. Maybe because he thought such intimate things about the demon, Crowley, his best friend. A soul much alike his own. Aziraphale felt pure and true in his friends presence, he could follow his true nature, how ever good or bad it got. Crowley was his fixed point. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Crowleys shoulder. He felt his heart beating, slowly and calm- steady, when the whole world was turning and transforming. 

Unexpectedly Crowley lifted his hand out of Aziraphales' and touched the angels cheek with his long cool fingers. They moved along his cheekbone, over his jaw and to the side of his throat, where the neck slowly began.

Crowley wanted to be the angels shield, his company on good and bad days, his home on every day. 

Moreover he felt... feelings. He felt empathy. He felt strange little things, soft and so not-demon-like. He felt so much while being with Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale, who leaned into his touch. 

Aziraphale, who was so full of love for every living creature- even for him. A demon, a bastard. Wasn't he? 

Aziraphale, who lifted his chin over Crowleys shoulder, eyes still closed, pressed his sleeve to Crowleys cheek, as the other one followed his gesture and bend down just a little, to let their skin touch. 

They felt each others breath, each others warmth, each others embrace.

And so they danced. Crowley still held onto one of the angels hands. His other hand was on Aziraphales back, keeping him close. 

"I think, this is just the right tempo.", Aziraphale mumbered.

" 'r you sure?", Crowley whispered back, feeling a strange warmth spreading through his body. 

If that was even possible, Aziraphale pulled himself closer to Crowleys tall and handsome form. 

The feeling of the angel so close in his arms remembered him of all the occasions, where he'd wanted to hold him like that. The burning bookshop. The night when they took the last bus to Oxford... and so many others over the last 6000 years. 

It had always been the two of them.

Fighting, laughing, going for dinner, stopping the apocalypse-that-wasn't. 

In the background raindrops started to fall on the roof- just a few at first, but they grew into a downpour soon. 

Not much later, a deep thunder rolled over the sleeping city. 

"I am glad we do not have to be out there.", Aziraphale mumbered and he sounded rather pleased with their situation. 

"Yeh, me too.", Crowley answered softly. 

"Once I read a book about somebody who was struck by lightning in middle age. Not very appealing.", Aziraphale followed the subject further, the way he always did when he felt comfortable. 

Crowley laughed slightly. 

"What. How is that funny?", the angel tried to sound offended, but he didn't succeed at all. 

"Oh no, it's not funny.", the demon tried not to grin, but failed to do so. 

Another lightning light up the sky and a grumblig thunder followed. 

"I know you are grinning, I can feel it, Crowley. Are you making fun of me?"

"I would never dare to do so.", the demon answered with a sympathetic smile on his lips, leaving the angel in wonder. 

And so they kept moving very slowly to the sound of the rain and the music filling the room. 

All of a sudden, the lights in the flat went off with an awful loud thunder from outside and Crowley intuitively grabbed Aziraphale and put his arms and wings protectively around him. 

He helt the other one pressed tight against his own body, while carefully opening his eyes again to face an eventual threat. But there was nothing but darkness. 

"Angel, are you okay?", he asked, still irritated about what actually happened. 

"Yes, I am perfectly fine.", Aziraphale answered. He wasn't sure about the exact reason, but he noticed how much he liked feeling Crowley so close and that, if the world had really ended these days, he would've wanted to leave in Crowleys arms. 

As if to convince himself about the angel's wellbeing, Crowley turned his head to face him in the dark. 

When the demon spoke again, Aziraphale sensed his friends mouth only inches away from his own.

"Must have been a lightning strike, that caused a power outage."

"There is a high probability for that.", the angel agreed and felt the demons breathing increase. He'd noticed too. 

Another thunder filled the silence between them and it seemed that the storm had passed by. 

"Maybe I should go downstairs and see what I can do to get the energy back.", he didn't sound very sure. 

"You should", the angel said softly, "but not now.". A second passed- a long second full of tension and hesitation. And then Crowley felt the angels face approaching his own till, all of a sudden, his lips covered his own ones. 

A warm shudder went through the demons body and he felt his stomach twist and turn when Aziraphale started to move his lower lip between Crowleys lips, just enough to pull onto his upper lip. Although always very careful to hide his true feelings, now a little soft gasp escaped the demons mouth, that caused Aziraphale to lift his hand on Crowleys cheek and he, in return, layed both his hands on the other ones back, keeping him close and half embraced. 

"Why have we never tried that before?", Aziraphale whispered against the others lips, hands playing with his shirt: "I've no idea".

And then they kissed again. 

Who was caring about a little power outage at all...


End file.
